jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Starscream7/Likelihood of Jurassic Park IV
Yes, I've decided to bring up a positive discussion about this. It might be a bit long - but it's important. It's been 10 years since JP3 - and there still has yet to be a JP4. I've recently seen the article about the end of the amber trilogy on our fanon site (I believe), and it is a positive statement - yet how, exactly? There will still be getting stuck with the Dinosaurs, running with the rexes and people getting eaten - that's in every film, and there's no Jurassic Park without those effects. Now, look on Wikipedia (to begin, some information here belongs to Wikipedia). On the Jurassic Park Franchise article, it says this: "In November 2009, Joe Johnston, the director of Jurassic Park III, stated that the fourth film's plot will be different from those of the other three films." ''It also said this, in the section titled "Future" ... ''In June 2002, director Steven Spielberg told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV and that director Joe Johnston, who helmed Jurassic Park III, would direct it. In November 2002, screenwriter William Monahan was hired to write,[30] with the film's release slated for summer 2005.[31] In July 2003, Monahan completed the first draft, with the story no longer set in the jungle.[32] Actor Sam Neill said he was returning as Dr. Alan Grant, with filming expected to begin in 2004 in California and Hawaii.[33] In September 2004, screenwriter John Sayles was re-writing the script, with the film re-slated for a winter 2005 release.[34] In October 2004, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films.[35] By April 2005, special effects artist Stan Winston explained that the delay in production was due to repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. According to Winston, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow."[36][37] In March 2007, Laura Dern was asked to return for the new film, which Universal still wanted to release by 2008.[38] Director Joe Johnston was also reported not to be directing the film.[39] Richard Attenborough has been contacted about reprising the role of John Hammond.[40] Jeff Goldblum has expressed some interest in reprising his role for the fourth film.[41] In December 2008, Frank Marshall and Kathleen Kennedy were asked if there was any development on the sequel. Kennedy responded, "No... I don't know. You know, when Michael Crichton passed away, I sorta felt maybe that's it. Maybe that's a sign that we don't mess with it."[42] While Marshall and Kennedy were no longer signed with Universal Pictures in a production capacity, the two will remain involved with the studio and its plans for Jurassic Park IV.[43] In November 2009, Joe Johnston discussed the possibility of Jurassic Park IV, stating that the story for the film is completely different from that of its predecessors and would take the franchise into a whole other trilogy.[44][45] Jurassic Park III director Joe Johnston revealed in an interview in January 2010 that Jurassic Park IV was set to be the beginning of a second Jurassic Park trilogy.[46] He also added, “Jurassic Park 4 is going to be unlike anything you’ve seen.”[47] '''Johnston says once he finishes Captain America, he hopefully will develop Jurassic Park IV with Steven Spielberg. Joe Johnston enthusiastically has confirmed the likelihood of the film's production more than once. ''' The bold statement is very, very good news. Captain America comes out in mid-July, if I'm correct. Once it's released in mid-July (if I'm correct), we'll be getting some more news sometime in August. There might be a speck of life there. In the "Jurassic Park III" section, in the first paragraph, it mentioned something about the possibility of a killer disease coming to the island and almost wiping out all the dinosaurs. It was originally the plot idea for JP3 - who would've thought of that? Lastly, head over to the Joe Johnston article on Wikipedia still. Look at the filmography section. Look at the bottom beneath Captain America. Here: I'll show you ... ''Jurassic Park IV (2012) (director) '' That edit was made on May 9th, 2011 - two weeks ago! I'd suspect that it should've been erased if it weren't true ... but maybe the Wikipedia staff missed it. I don't think so. They, from the looks of it, patrol those pages most of the day. They scan every edit. They do an excellent job - and yet the one that has supposedly been typed a million times? Doesn't this seem strange? Well, a new trilogy is planned, as of last year, it was confirmed - does that mean a 2nd film trilogy, possibly? Will JP4 be better than the previous films, due to an advancement in CGI technology in your opinion? Do you think that JP4 will make its way out of its egg and into theaters? We'll find out this summer probably! Comments needed below! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts